Turn Back Time
by SoNotObsessed.okMaybeALittle
Summary: Rory and Dean are in a car crash with another residant of the town only, unlike the last car crash, not everyone escapes with only minor injuries...lit probably and JavaJunkie.
1. Chapter 1

I know that this story has probably been done a million times before but I really like them so i' doing my own rendition of sorts... This takes place somewhere in the time between Take the Deviled Eggs... and They shoot Gilmores, Don't They? So Rory and Jess aren't on speaking terms, I guess and I am making Lorelai go to a thing for the Inn so she's like in Hartford or something. There are so many different times for this to happen and i want it to be, you know, guilt filled and angsty so why not then...Ok so enough talking, on with the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls, no matter how candles I blow out, pennies I throw, or shooting stars I see. Ok, now I'm depressed...

Chapter 1

A Mother's Worst Nightmare

Lorelai dialed the familiar number and waited for her daughter's voice to come in on the other line. "Mom?"

"Hey sweets, how's it going?'

"Fine, Dean and I are just on our way home from the movie."

"Oh. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, i guess, but I kept having to translate what Maurice Chevalier was saying for Dean, I'm giving her the new title of a female Michel."

"Freaky thought. So what are you two planning to do after you get home?"

"Mom."

"What?"

"I know what your getting at."

"What? It's not my fault that Helmut Newton would have a field day with you. Oh wait, maybe it is, you did inherit all of your good looks from me..."

"So it's all your fault and you should now proceed to lock yourself in the closet and hit yourself repeatedly with a shoe then maybe I'll inherit the bruises too and you'll have nothing to worry about...Except maybe the absence of boys for the rest of our horribly disfigured lives."

"Whoa. Scary. Putting down the stiletto now."

"Just chill mom, Dean's going home right after he drops me off. In fact, he probably won't even come inside. So just stop the Ida Morgenstern act and go to sleep, your starting to remind me of Mrs. Ki--" Suddenly, on the other line, there was a horrible screech like the turning of car wheels and then an excruciating crashing sound, then suddenly the line went dead.

"Rory?" Lorelai practically yelled onto the phone earning a few weird looks from passerbys. "Rory? Rory, answer me babe." Hanging up, Lorelai quickly redialed her daughter's cell phone number only to get the dial tone. The panic was becoming overwhelming. Whatever had happened sounded like a car crash. A _car_ crash. A car_ crash_. What if Rory was hurt what if... no, she would try not to freak out until she knew what was happening.

So she waited for what seemed like forever but was really only about fifteen minutes filling in her free time with packing up her things and checking out of the hotel room she was staying in. Whatever had happened, she was going home. Suddenly, just as she stepped into the parking lot, Lorelai's cell phone went off and she practically dropped everything that she was holding to answer it. "Rory?" She asked into the phone.

"Hello is this Lorelai Gilmore, the mother of Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes." Lorelai replied apprehensively. That would almost sound funny if she wasn't so scared.

"I'm calling from the Hartford Medical Hospital. Your daughter was in an accident and we request you come down immediately." Everything in Lorelai's line of sight went black as she tried to process this information.

"Oh my god... What happened to her. Is she hurt really bad. Will she be OK?" A thousand thoughts were spinning around in her head.

"I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to disclose any information over the phone. If you could get to the hospital-"

"I'm on my way right now." Lorelai said. Running to her car, She couldn't believe it. Rory was hurt, and in the hospital. Tears pouring out of her eyes, Lorelai got on the interstate and hurried to the one place she would least like to be at that night. The place that was holding her hurt-whether dangerously or not (hopefully the latter)- daughter and probably Dean too. Lorelai felt a horrible wave of deja vu come over her. How could this be happening? Again, no less? She was for sure going to die before she was forty if this became some sort of pattern between her and Rory. No, that didn't matter, what mattered was Rory getting better so Lorelai spent the rest of of the drive sending "Rory getting better" vibes to her only daughter.

After pulling into a parking space near the front doors of the practically deserted hospital, Lorelai slowly made her way inside only to be greeted by a familiar voice yelling at the nurse behind the front desk.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE HE IS YOUR GOING TO BE AWFULLY GLAD THAT YOU WORK IN A HOSPITAL LADY!" Lorelai couldn't believe her eyes.

"Luke?" She asked, astonished. What was he doing here?

: o !!!

Alright so there is the first chapter. Did you like it? Did it suck? Please click that button down there and tell me! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so school gets back tomorrow so I probably wont update until the weekend on this story. Thanks you guys soooooooooooooooooooo much for all of your positive reviews! I'm really excited about this story and I'm glad you all like it so far!

Disclaimer- Ummm... does I sound like I have enough time to own the best show ever? No, didn't think so.

Chapter 2

Diagnosis

Luke turned around, a shocked look gracing his face. "Lorelai, what are you doing here?"

"Rory was in a car accident Luke...I don't know what to do. They wouldn't tell me anything over the phone and I don't know if she'll be OK or not. Oh why did this have to happen Luke, there's only so much a mother can handle..." Luke had crossed the room by then and awkwardly held Lorelai into his shoulder. He never had been one for comforting people, but he hated tears so he tried his best to console the worried mother.

"Rory's going to be OK Lorelai, you know she wouldn't just leave you all alone to fend for herself." Tears pured down Lorelai's cheeks as she tried to convince herself of this. Rory had to be OK. She just had to be.

"You really think so?" Lorelai asked in a small voice.

"Yeah." Luke said trying his best to sound confident. In reality, the fact that Rory had been in the car accident too made things about a hundred times worse than when he thought it had just been-

"Luke?"

"What?"

"How did you find out."

"Find out what?" Luke asked confused.

"Find out about Rory's accident?" Luke swallowed. He'd been trying not to think about the reason he had been at the hospital to begin with.

"Um...well...Jess was in the...the other car. The car that Dean hit." Lorelai's eyes widened.

"Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I'm um, sorry Luke I didn't know. And here I am, crying all over you when you were trying to find out about Jess..."

"No, It's ok, I'm scared for Rory too. I'm scared for both of them. I've been here for ten minutes already and they won't tell me anything. They just keep saying to wait for the doctor."

"I had the same luck."

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore?" A doctor said to the room. Lorelai was suddenly very nervous as she made her way to the scrubs clad man and gestured for Luke to come with her. He cared for Rory too, and she needed someone to support her if the news was really bad...if...no, Rory had to be ok, Lorelai did't know what she'd do without her.

"Is Rory going to be OK?" Lorelai asked the Doctor. She almost collapsed at the grim look plastered on the Doctor's face. "Please..." She said weekly.

"In the crash, the car your daughter occupied drove head on into the driver's side of the other car." Luke's face paled considerably at this but the Doctor carried on. "Your daughter flew halfway through the window, arms first, so the worst of her damage should be several stitches and a sprained or fractured wrist. We're getting the glass out before we do any MRIs. She also lost a lot of blood so we're giving her infusions."Lorelai nodded the room spinning in front of her eyes.

"Will she be here long?"

"Probably around a week if there are no complications. Maybe even less if she heals really well." The doctor put his hand on Lorelai's shoulder. "She should be fine Mrs. Gilmore." Lorelai half smiled but the tears were still pouring down her face.

"Thank you doctor." The doctor nodded and turned to the room.

"Can I please see a Mr. Lucas Danes?" He asked the room.

"Uh. That's me." Luke said tapping the man on the shoulder signaling that he was, in fact, with him already.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"It's fine." Luke said shortly. Lorelai could see that Luke was anxious to find out what was happening with his nephew so she tuned around to go back to her seat and wait but Luke stopped her by grabbing her hand. "No, Lorelai, stay...please." He pleaded. Lorelai turned to face the doctor but their hands did not part.

"Your the uncle of Jess Mariano?" The doctor asked.

"Yes."

"The nurse told me that you were very persistent trying to find out what condition your nephew." Luke nodded, not embarrassed in the least. "Well I can't disclose very much until the surgery is over which will be a while-"

"He's in surgery?" Luke asked, suddenly frantic. Lorelai squeezed his hand assuringly.

"As I said earlier, the car hit Jess's side head on so he's not doing too well. We're doing everything we can to get him stable but, unfortunately, until surgery is done, I can't tell you much more." Luke nodded, his face completely blank and white as a sheet. "Well, I should be getting back." The doctor said gesturing to the place he had come from. Both Lorelai and Luke nodded again in understanding and the Doctor made his way back down the hallway. Lorelai began to lead Luke back to their seats but the calling of her name stopped her once more.

"Lorelai?" She turned around only to find Dean, being wheeled down the hallway by his mom, almost his entire leg in a cast. A worried look was on his face as he started firing questions at her. "How's Rory. She's Ok isn't she. Is she hurt really bad? Did-"

"Dean! Calm down." Lorelai ordered softly. She gestured for Dean and Mrs. Forrester to come over but halted halfway through the gesture due to the snarl that had made it's way out of Luke. Lorelai looked over to find Luke glaring daggers at Dean, his stance fierce. She held tightly to his hand to keep him from attacking Dean and looked back at the, now very confused boy stopped in the middle of the hallway.

This was going to be a long night.

:O o:

Uh oh... what is Luke going to do to dean? What happened to Jess. Will he be ok? Will Luke and Lorelai ever let go of eachother's hands? Pwease Pwease review and tell me if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! So may reviews! Thank you all so much! I hope you like this chapter just as much!

Disclaimer-If I owned GG, Dean would probably die a slow, painful death and no one would care and Rory would run off with Jess. Obviously that didn't happen, much to my dismay...

Chapter 3

Emotional Basketcases

"What's his problem?" Dean asked. Obviously he hadn't heard a lot about the crash yet. Luke growled again and Lorelai clung to his hand for dear life.

"Dean, you know you crashed into someone when you crashed right?" Dean nodded, still not catching on. "Well, you...you crashed into Jess." Luke muttered something under his breath and the look on Deans face flashed through like ten different emotions. Understanding, fear, anger, nervousness, several others Lorelai couldn't quite place, and then nonchalance.

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say?" Luke asked Dean fiercely. "Oh?"

"Well he's fine isn't he, I mean, he can't be hurt much worse than me or Rory, right?" Lorelai shook her head and gripped Luke's hand even harder than before, if that was even possible.

"Dean, Jess is in surgery, the Doctor said he wasn't doing very well." Lorelai said, trying to inform Dean and soothe Luke at the same time. Dean just sat there looking astonished, but then became suddenly relaxed.

"Well, better him than someone else in the town right?" A small roar erupted from beside Lorelai and, this time, even she agreed that that was inappropriate. Lorelai glanced at Luke and, seeing as he looked practically murderous at that comment, asked Dean to excuse them for a moment. Walking over to a snack machine and tugging Luke after her, Lorelai finally let go of Luke's hand.

"Luke, calm down." Lorelai said, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. Luke looked at her aghast.

"Calm down! Calm _down_. That kid is glad that he hit Jess. Glad!"

"I know Luke, but-"

"No!" Luke raged, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. "My nephew is lying on some cold table somewhere in this hospital getting poked at with sharp objects and getting diagnosed with injuries that have really long names thanks to that punk in there." Luke ranted. "And why aren't you mad, huh? He hurt Rory too didn't he? Oh wait," Luke said sarcastically, slapping his hand to his forehead, "He's _Dean_. He can't do anything wrong, right? It's only when Jess crashes cars does everyone get pissed!" Lorelai just stood there, looking as if someone had slapped her in the face. That was...harsh.

"Luke, I am mad at Dean, I just don't think that a hospital is the best place in the world to go off on him." Lorelai said, trying to calm Luke down, because now people were beginning to stare.

"I think it's as good a place as any. I mean, if someone accidentally hits him he's already in a hospital..." Luke said slapping his fist into his other hand.

"Luke!" Lorelai reprimanded, then she suddenly softened. "Please Luke... I can't handle this right now, not with Rory here...hurt." A tear slid down Lorelai's cheek and Luke immediately broke out of his tantrum. Lorelai just did that to him, no matter what was happening, she always manged to bring him back down to earth.

"She's going to be ok, Lorelai." Luke mumbled into her hair as she cried into his chest and he stroked her back. "She is going to be ok." Hiccuping slightly, Lorelai broke away from she and Luke's embrace and wiped the tears off of her face, nodding slightly.

" I know, I know, I'm just an emotional basketcase right now." Lorelai said with a small smile.

"Understandable." Luke replied, smiling back and leading her back into the waiting room where Dean was seemingly being reprimanded by his mother. Sitting down in their previous chairs, Lorelai leaned slightly onto Luke as they both attempted to get comfortable and tried to settle all of the distressing thoughts whizzing around in their heads to prepare themselves for what was to come...if only they new exactly what that was.

"So," Lorelai directed at Dean, "Are you going to stay here for much longer?" Dean nodded his head, a determined look on his face.

"I'm going to stay here until Rory wakes up,so I can be here when she does. I want to apologize." Lorelai nodded, not sure if she could stand an entire night waiting for her daughter to wake up with the boy that had put her in that condition to begin with.

The truth was, everything Dead had done all night had just bugged the heck out of Lorelai and it would probably take all of her energy not to encourage Luke's earlier proposition of beating the life out of him. Lorelai did want to know what happened though, and maybe, if she made it seem like Dean had nothing to be afraid of, he would open up to her and tell her what had made him hit Jess with her daughter in the car. What could have possibly made him run into Jess's heap of metal he called a car in the streets of stars hollow at 8 o'clock at night.

He owed her that much of an explanation at least.

:(ooo):

Alright, everyone, there is chapter 3. I hope that you liked it and don't worry. Dean and Luke are NOT finished yet, Luke will get his revenge... Thanks, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm finally updating this story. Sorry it took so long but I've just been really overwhelmed this past week. Thank you all so much for your reviews. And in this chapter, we finally get to see Rory and have some questions answered. In the next chapter we will find out what is up with Jess so get exited for that and Luke gets some revenge in this chapter... YAY! I hate stupid dean too.

Disclaimer- When I was in first grade, I told my teacher that I owned Gilmore Girls and she made me sit in the corner for the rest of the day for lying. Let's just say I've never told anyone that again. I learned my lesson.

Chapter 4

Explanations, Entrances, and Explications

Lorelai had been waiting in the hospital for news of Rory's progress for at least an hour and she was, too say the least, getting a little antsy. The doctors had told her that Rory would be out of surgery by now but, as far as she knew, that prognosis hadn't been proven true yet. Luke was a nervous wreck...well, as close to a nervous wreck as Luke could get...The doctors still hadn't given him and update on Jess, Lorelai was sure that he was nervous about Rory's condition, and the constant nagging form Dean probably wasn't helping much. Lorelai understood why Dean was so worried. I mean, he loved Rory and it was his fault that she and Jess were in the hospital so it was probably justified that Dean nag, but so far, Dean wouldn't shut up. The entire time he had been fretting about whether or not Rory would be ok and if she would have to stay in the hospital and if her injuries were minor or not... and yet, he hadn't said a word about Jess. Lorelai found it astonishing that he didn't seem the least bit sorry about hitting Jess.

Why ever he did that.

Lorelai still hadn't worked up the courage to ask Dean what had happened in the car that night. From what she could tell, he was sober and not on any drugs or anything. Where would he of gotten those things anyway? The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary for him was the fact that he seemed to be falling asleep at his feet (or, in this case, his wheelchair.) That could be for several reasons though. Like the time of night, though it was only eight, or the emotional turmoil he seemed to be going through about Rory. Anything could explain his unordinary exhaustion, right? He wouldn't get into a car with Rory if he was practically asleep. He wouldn't put Rory in that kind of danger. He loved her, didn't he?

"I can't believe they haven't told us anything else about Rory yet. We're worried here, they should tell us at least something, you know?"

Apparently. Cause he wouldn't stop talking.

"Just relax Dean, they will tell us something soon." Dean only nodded in response. His mother was sleeping in a chair a couple seats away seeing as she refused to leave without Dean and Dean refused to leave at all, they were both kind of stuck there until Rory woke up. Luke stood up, brushing out the wrinkles forming in his plaid shirt deftly then turning to Lorelai.

"I have to do something, you know. I cant't just keep sitting here like an idiot."

"Well take pleasure in the fact that your not doing in it alone." Lorelai, trying to smile but the stress of the night preventing her from doing so. Luke nodded.

"I think I'm going to go and try to find some coffee or something. You look like your about to pass out." Lorelai looked at Luke like he was her savior and sent him on his voyage. She then turned to Dean figuring now was as good of time as any to finally get some details from the night.

"Hey Dean?" She spoke. Dean jumped slightly, obviously having zoned out during Lorelai and Luke's conversation a minute ago. "Um. I was just...you know...wondering if you would tell me what happened tonight. Why did you hit Jess?" Dean's face twisted shamefully and Lorelai was suddenly dreading his answer because she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Ummm...I don't know..."

"Dean, you owe me this much."

"I know, I just-"

"Dean." Lorelai reprimanded sternly.

"Fine." Dean relented. "Well, you see, I was up working really late the last couple of nights, doing house jobs and construction and things for Taylor until like midnight. Then I would go home and do my homework. Some nights, if I was lucky, I would get a couple hours of sleep. But most nights, like last night, i would hardly get any sleep at all. I was just so tired, you know? And so when I was driving...I don't even know what happened myself. I was just listening to Rory talk and then suddenly it was all black and it just felt so peaceful. I completely forgot I was driving. Then suddenly... everything was white and I zipped back to reality and there were these two bright lights coming at us and...I just wasn't like, thinking straight anymore and I didn't even realize that it was a car. Then, the next thing I know, we hit it and all I can think about is the broken glass everywhere and Rory's body through the window and my leg hurting like hell from the impact. I still hadn't really realized what had happened. Only when they were casting my leg did I really figure it out." Dean avoided Lorelai's eyes, looking down at his shoes instead and Lorelai inhaled deeply.

"You got into a car with my daughter when you knew you where hardly awake?" Lorelai asked sternly. Not quite believing it.

"Yes." Dean whispered so quietly Lorelai wasn't even sure if she had heard it or not. Lorelai closed her eyes, trying to control her anger.

"Dean, I think that you should leave." She said in a low, deadly voice.

"What? But I haven't seen Rory."

"You can come see her when both she and I are ready for you to see her and that is not tonight."

"You can't do...I-I need to see Rory. I need to apologize."

"Not tonight, you don't. Leave." Dean was about to protest again when suddenly Luke came in in a furry, spun Dean's wheelchair around so that they were facing each other, and then punched Dean...twice. Once right in between his nose and eye and again square in the jaw. Dean's mother awoke at the scuffle and yelled out, breaking Luke from his rampage. Everyone stood around in shock as Dean covered his nose, which was bleeding slightly and spit some blood onto the spotless floor. Lorelai was staring at Luke, astonished, angry that he didn't keep his promise, and yet satisfied at the damage he had done. Dean had deserved it. Luke just stood, breathing heavily.

"C'mon Dean, we're leaving." Mrs. Forrester said wheeling her son away from the pair of stressed guardians as he protested. Just as they turned the corner, Lorelai sat down heavily in her chair and was joined by a much calmer Luke.

"What was_ that_?" Lorelai questioned. Luke looked at her sheepishly.

"I-I'm not really sure. I was just on my way to get coffee when I realized that I forgot my coat, which had my money so I turned back just in time to hear Dean's little explanation and...I don't know...something just came over me and I was suddenly just so furious and I just had to do something, you know. He wasn't leaving so I decided to give him a reason to. I just went a little overboard I guess... Just don't be mad alright, I don't know if I could take that on top of everything else." Luke looked up, into her eyes, searching for her appease.

"Luke...Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke..." Lorelai said tiredly. "I'm not mad. He deserved it. I understand." Luke half smiled, obviously relieved.

"I hit him pretty good, didn't I?" He joked. Lorelai laughed, glad for something to lift the moment.

"Yeah. You did."

"Is there a Ms. Lorelai Gilmore here?" A voice asked form the front of the room. Lorelai looked up, surprised to be addressed by anyone other than Luke. A different doctor stood at the front of the room, a clipboard in hand. Lorelai hurried over to him, anxious to finally find something out about Rory and maybe even see her.

"I'm Lorelai." She told the doctor and, to her relief, the doctor smiled at her.

"Well, Rory is doing great. she needed quite a few stitches in her left arm and her other arm is broken so she wont be using those any time soon, but besides that, she seems to be completely healthy. She is very lucky that she went through the glass hands first to say the least." Lorelai nodded, she knew full well that she and Rory were extremely lucky once again and yet, how lucky could they be if this was the second car crash Rory had been involved in the past year?

"Can I see her? Is she awake?" Lorelai asked, suddenly finding that she _needed _to see Rory right away. This whole waiting thing was not very becoming for her. The doctor smiled at her impatience.

"Yes. You can go see her but she is not awake, we have her under some very powerful anesthetics so she shouldn't wake up until about tomorrow midday. You are, of course, aloud to see her any time you want though. As long as it is in visiting hours." Lorelai nodded again, feeling very excited about finally seeing her daughter again. "She is in room 124, just down the hall and to the left." The doctor said, excusing himself to go back down an opposite hall. Lorelai looked down the long, dark hallway that held her favorite daughter and was suddenly freezing. _Rory was going to be ok_ she kept repeating to herself as she wrapped her arms around her, trying to get warmer. Suddenly, she was embraced by a pair of warm, secure arms.

"How is she?" Luke asked into her hair.

"She's fine. She's at the end of the hallway and to the left. We can go see her." Lorelai felt the room spin at the concept. Why was she always so freaked about going to see people in hospitals. This was her daughter. She needed her right now. _Move your feet Lorelai!_ she ordered herself. Luke looked at her knowingly then took her hand for the second time that night and led her down the hall.

"What's her room number?" He asked.

"124" Lorelai answered quietly. She was so glad that Luke was there with her because she didn't know how she would fare if he weren't. Suddenly, they both stopped and looked forlornly at the door marked 124 in front of them. Luke silently opened the door and, the second Lorelai saw the small form of Rory in the hospital bed, a motherly force came over her, pushing her fear out of the way.

Lorelai walked slowly up to the bed and looked down at her small, sleeping daughter. Rory would definitely not like the idea of missing school because of some injuries, especially since they were in her arms, preventing her from doing much of anything. Remembering how happy Rory had been to finally get her cast off the first time suddenly reminded Lorelai of Christopher. She would need to call him, as well as Emily and Richard. They would all want to know about this, but that could be dealt with later.

"Hey Rory." Lorelai whispered. "You're gunna be ok you know that? God, I love you so much you have to stop scaring me like this..." Lorelai felt a tear roll down her cheek and she picked up Rory's hand delicately. "I love you babe." She practically mouthed. Lorelai new that, for the night, their time visiting Rory was probably limited so she would have to savor it since it was going to be a long night. She was going to stay with Luke while he waited for the deal on Jess since he had helped her so much that night already. It was the least she could do. But for the moment, Lorelai was going to sit with her weak daughter because here, in this room, nothing else mattered.

00000ooooo000000

There you go guys the longest chapter yet. I hope it makes up for my lack of updating. Remember, next time we find out about Jess's condition so stay tuned. Also, I think that I'm going to respond to reviews in my profile so if you have any questions or anything just ask me and I'll answer there. Additionally, if anyone has any ideas or requests that would work good in the story or make the plot thicker and works with the plot line, tell me and I will try to put that in. I'm not making any promises but I'll try... yeah, so that's about it. Please _Please_ review. C'mon, just hit that little button down there, you know you want to...Thanks!


End file.
